The life of the king
by inlovewiththeoneguy
Summary: This is how i envisioned aro's backstory. It tells of his life before he was a vampire and his transformation and then his journey into becoming The Volturi leader. It starts off with his simple life and then into his vampire one.


My name is Aro and I was born around 1300 BC yes I was born even before god made his little love child with a human virgin (mary).

I was changed by one of the very first vampires to roam this earth, his name Corlan. I had a sister whom I changed after a decade too her name was didyme.

I am the ruler of the volturi and my story is dark and dreaful and deceitful but it all began when I was just a boy.

"Aro" I heard my mother call. We lived in a small village of around fifteen people, each and everyone as unique as the other. Small families with very few children and some without. My mother and father were righteous people, those who believed in god or something greater than themselves and as a boy I chose not to believe but of course I upheld their traditions. Our houses were nothing more than bamboo wood and leaves. No I did not live in some hot beautiful country but a deserted island that seemed to attract a lot of storms.

My mother and father considered those a sign of god that he was watching.

Civilisation was small and uptight, there was rarely any other contact with others outside our small little village.

I was 21 at this point, and I was just a boy still in their eyes. My younger sister of course was the same still a little girl even if she was only a few years younger than me. Her name was Didyme.

I walked into the little camp site where a fire blazed brightly and the moon shone down on us in a pool of beautiful white. It was heavenly.

"Yes mother?" I said back gently a small smile on my face as I did. I was a very tamed person when I wanted to be but other times I could burst into unprofound language and shouting.

She sat there with her beautiful dark hair and pale white skin, she was not a vampire but she was just as beautiful as the living dead. Not that I knew of them around this time of course.

Her blue eyes like ocean waves staring back at me with kindness and love. I always did love her she was the woman who had given birth to me brought me into this world and shown me life even if it was simple and delicate.

"Your father and the others are going hunting" she told me with a small smile, she always knew I wanted to hunt with the others to be the one who bared his life to feed the weaker ones of this village. I always thought I had the true nature to be a leader, to show people what being a king was like even in my early life as a boy I would use sticks as swords and make myself seem like a warrior. And now she was offering me the chance to prove myself and I knew it even before she told me.

"And your coming with me boy" I heard my father's gruff voice now from behind me. I turned round startled and bowed to him, like he was my god my hero. And perhaps he was.

He was a tall man, around 6 foot tall eyes of emeralds and a slightly tanned body. He had strong muscles too the kind only body builders wish they had in this day and age.

We had no clothes, we lived in a world were we have to make do with natural things to make skirts and things. We never wore shoes either, this was a time when civilisation was not as advanced as it is today.

I nodded my head to him, my smile wide and bright as though I had just been handed some fine special prize that I had been waiting for all my life. He thrust a spear in my face and ordered me take it. And I did without hesitation, without thought of the fact that if I fail tonight I might not live to see tomorrow.

These were harsh times and mistakes were not things people liked to see. We had to be strong and wise regardless of what we did. Fear was also frowned upon, who knew if you would die for making the mistake of showing some sort of fear.

We rode out that night or rather we walked out, crouching between branches that had broken off tree's and hiding behind bushes, animals were scarce and hard to track but we had a good leader. His name was Vermonde and he was respected by all. No one dared to stand up to him he was the king here even if I thought I could do better it was best to keep my mouth shut.

In all there was 6 of us all hunting the same thing, food. It was natural to us and we thrived on it and well this being my first time I wasn't even the slightest bit nervous, I knew I was built for something and this might just have been it. We searched for hours upon hours looking everywhere hiding in plain sight, quietly making our way through the forest that surrounded us. The smell of rain lingering in the air, as droplets fell from the sky and drenched us all. The mud beneath my feet squiggy and soft slushy even.

I couldn't help but feel the small amount of excitement tickling the inside of my stomache with warmth this was my dream.

We found nothing but we did not stop, we would not go home empty handed. That was one of the rules, and of course we had to eat to survive.

The more we moved the more I felt my feet hurt, this took skill and determination and I would not give up even if small stones had left small cuts on the bottom of my feet, my muscles ached and my body was tired from it all. I couldn't I refused. "Boy keep up" I heard my father his through gritted teeth as he stood ahead with the other's weaving between tree's and other things sniffing the air and looking around. True predators in my opinion.

I could not show weakness, that was not who I wanted to be, not who my father wanted me to be.

But I could not keep up with them, those who had been at this longer than I had, knew how it hurt how your body was put to the test. I stopped and slid down a tree I wanted to close my eyes if just for a minute, but when I opened them they were gone. The light of day began to shine through and they were all gone left without me. Or so I thought. I was thirsty now and I felt like I wanted to give up I could barely even stand.

"Hello" I heard a small snake like voice and turned to see a blonde man, one who had pale white skin and fiery red eyes, he was dressed the skin of other animals and was tall and strong and he looked ferocious.

"who are you?" I asked almost wanting to laugh, was I dreaming.

"My name is Corlan Kathesier" he explained with a grin as he sucked in the air through his nostrils as though he was sniffing for something.

"is that fear?" he asked me and I shook my head but he was a little right, I didn't know him and he seemed dangerous scary almost. I was not one to be scared but somehow I thought I should be he seemed god like in all sense of the word. Was he god? I shook my head and almost laughed but bit my tongue.

"you lie badly" he chuckled and then rested against a near by tree staring at his fingernails as though he was bored.

"and I have no idea what you want me to do about it" I snapped back, I was a boy with a voice and this man Corlan wouldn't be talking to me like that.

He hissed low the sound was gut wrenching, I wanted to scream to call for help but I knew no one would find me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him and he said nothing.

He just smirked and then came a little closer. "you seem like a man not a boy" he chuckled bending down to me, in my weak state I could not do much, he would kill me in an instant if we fought.

"maybe I am" I told him and his laughter told me he was somewhat amused by my back chat.

"of course" he said shaking his head "I did not get your name" he told me though it sounded more like an order.

"It's Aro" I told him simply.

"well Aro, im here to answer your prayers" he said and suddenly his hands were pulling at my hair and his mouth was round my neck, I felt him bite me and I screamed as he did. Whatever this was whatever he was doing, it didn't last long I had passed out from the pain. That burning sensation that corsed through my veins was too much to bare and when I woke up everything was Crystal clear.


End file.
